


Drink To That

by stpitbull



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-29
Updated: 2012-03-29
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stpitbull/pseuds/stpitbull





	Drink To That

Six wondered for a moment if maybe he had died. Heaven would be a good explanation for this. "Copious amounts of whiskey" just didn't seem like a good enough reasoning for how he managed to wind up pressed against the billiards table, getting an enthusiastic double-harmonica from his two best friends in the Mojave.  
  
The thought only lasted a moment because  _jesus fuck_  that was all he could manage. He wasn't exactly sober himself -- it took all his presence of mind to keep himself propped upright. Add a pair of fucking gorgeous mouths on his cock and it was a wonder he hadn't just passed out.  
  
He remembered drinking. He remembered drinking a  _lot_ . Usually after-hours, when it was just himself and Arcade and Cass hanging around and everyone else gone to bed, they just watched the cowgirl get progressively more drunk, Six and Arcade tossing each other knowing smiles when she said something ridiculous and helping her up when she fell over. If Six had known  _this_  would have happened they joined her drinking -- that it would lead to Cass and Arcade loudly arguing good-naturedly over who would rock Six's world better and deciding a friendly competition was necessary, he would've started drinking a  _long_ -ass time ago.  
  
Because Arcade had downed the remainder of his glass in one swallow, holding a fist to his chest for a second before slithering out of his chair and fucking  _crawling_  to Six, clambering up on his knees and nuzzling the front of his trousers, undoing his belt, looking up at him over the rims of his glasses with shining eyes and flushed cheeks and Six couldn't say he'd ever thought about the doctor that way but  _holy shit_  the sight of him had made his cock twitch. He had closed his eyes so he could focus on the very important task of breathing, and when he opened them Cass was kneeling at Arcade's side, fumbling into Six's underwear to pull his dick out, the feeling of her warm, small hand on him making Six breathe out, "Jesus  _fucking god_ ."  
  
" _Shh_ ," Cass had scolded him. "We're doin'a experiment." Arcade had snickered and, still smiling, wrapped his lips around Six's cock.  
  
Six had gripped the billiards table behind him  _hard_  to keep giving in to his buckling knees because  _holy god_  Arcade had a talented tongue. He swirled it hot and slick around Six's head as he pulled back and then took him in all the way, the courier swearing loudly as he felt his cock hit the doctor's throat.  
  
"Show-off," Cass snarled playfully after a moment and it hit Six that she had just been sitting there  _watching Arcade suck his dick_ .  
  
"Jealous," Arcade replied after pulling off of Six with a gloriously obscene slurping sound, warm satisfaction in his voice.  
  
Cass shouldered him aside, wrapping her soft hand around the base of Six's cock and saying, "Watch and learn, fruitpie." And she didn't waste time, just got right down to sucking him  _hard_ , her cheeks hollowing out and her hand following her lips to jack off what she her lips couldn't reach. The courier groaned raggedly and tried with serious effort not to buck into the hot, tight seal of her mouth. It was difficult to fully judge her skill, too, given how Six was still trying to wrap his mind around  _how this was happening._

"Now, how is that fair," Arcade said, something about how silky and rough his voice was making Six's cock jump in Cass' mouth. "Our respective techniques are too different."  
  
Cass pulled off Six's cock and he actually  _whined_  in response. "Yer right. We gotta go as the same time," Cass had slurred with a cunning glint in her eye. "It's only sportsmanlike."  
  
"Indeed," Arcade had agreed with a wolfish grin. "It's the only scientifically sound way to get a fair result."  
  
And then it was two beautiful pairs of lips and wet tongues sliding messily on either side of his cock, Cass on the right, Arcade manning the left. And Six was choking on his moans, trying to relegate his sounds to ragged panting, sure that any minute, any fucking minute now he was gonna let go and be too loud and someone was gonna wake up and wander in and ruin this.  
  
The act itself was sloppy, graceless with drunkenness and enthusiasm, but it wasn't as much the sensations he was feeling as the  _sight_  of them that was pushing him closer and closer to the edge, both their mouths on his cock, their eyes meeting every now and then and sharing this  _look_ , this look like they knew exactly what they were doing to him and they were so fucking proud of themselves, of each other.  
  
" _Ffffuck_ ," the courier groaned long and low, his head falling back and one of his hands pawing aimlessly until it was nestled in Arcade's hair. "Fucking  _god_ , both of you. Fucking love both of you so much."  
  
Cass snorted. "You love us on your  _dick_ ," she said.  
  
"That too," Six breathed.   
  
Arcade grinned and pulled away, leaning in and whispering something in Cass' ear. She lit up and mumbled, "This, doc, this is why yer the brains of the operation," and she took the courier fully in her mouth and resumed sucking hard and fast as Arcade moved lower to direct that talented tongue against Six's balls.  
  
Six didn't last much longer -- it just took the combination of one hard suck from Cass and Arcade taking his sac into his mouth and kneading at it with his tongue and the courier shot rockets into Cass' mouth, eyes shutting as he struggled to catch his breath, slumping over. He looked back down at them in time to see Cass grab a fistful of Arcade's hair. She tugged him forward and he eagerly met her open-mouth kiss, his tongue sweeping past her lips and sliding against hers, Six watching dazed as his come was messily swapped between their mouths, a thin river of it escaping the corner of Arcade's lips and sliding down his chin.  
  
"So," Cass said, looking up at Six as he swiped a thumb on Arcade's chin, scooping up the escaped come. Arcade grasped his wrist and sucked the thumb clean as Cass asked, "Who won?"  
  
Six chuckled breathlessly. " _I did_ ," he panted.


End file.
